Nunquam
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Porque los momentos difíciles nunca se van del todo. Recopilación de momentos dificiles de la saga HP, junto con Cookie's Monster. Niesugui  personajes alternativos .
1. Homo homini lupus est

**Gui: **Bien, explico. **Cookie** y yo, otra vez, hemos decidido hacer otro reto. Consiste en momentos dificiles. Como nunca he dado latín (por muy de letras que sea) y soy una persona que sigue los clichés, he decidido buscar citas cèlebres en Wikipédia para mis títulos. Y como también ponía la traducción, os la he pesto. Bueno, los personajes irán cambiando. Ya está. Disfrutad :)... Ah, se me ha olvidado, ada capítulo tiene una media de 1000 palabras. Así que este tiene 1064. Para que veáis que no miento.

**Disclaimer: **No, nada de esto es mío...

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**Homo homini lupus est**  
><em><strong>el hombre es un lobo para el hombre<strong>_

Al principio, se le había antojado como un juego. Algo de lo que los demás no se daban cuenta. Buscar las Reliquias era el más importante, el más divertido. Albus era un amigo de verdad. Si no, no hubiese compartido su juego con él. Y ese era el problema: que Albus sabía como funcionaba su juego. Ahora, el resto del mundo estaba en un margen, sin saberlo. Estaban Albus, él mismo y nada más. Para el mundo, el duelo era increíble. Para ellos dos — los duelistas — era simplemente una pelea de mentes. Saber qué hechizo usaría el contrincante y cómo anticiparlo; además de evitar que el otro adivinase sus movimientos.

En todo el tiempo que Gellert estuvo con Albus, aprendió cómo pensaba: sus virtudes, sus defectos... Lo malo, es que Albus se aprendió los suyos — los de Gellert. Ahora, todo consistía en sacar más nota en el examen: a ver quién recordaba más cosas.

Gellert confiaba ciegamente en la Varita de Sauco. Estaba el problema de que Albus la había reconocido, pero eso poco importaba. Gellert no sabía si mató o no a Ariana: era una muerte junta a su expediente, paralela, sin solución; pero esta pelea la ganaría él.

Llevaba años esperando a ver si Albus le enfrentaría, a ver si era o no lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo. Y lo había hecho, sí, pero había tardado mucho. Lo suficiente como para confirmar la duda de Gellert. Eso que tanto temía, que tanto le incomodaba... Eso que había sospechado lleno de miedo se había hecho realidad. Su duda era un hecho.

Quizás fue eso lo que desconcentró a Gellert. Darse cuenta en el instante de la pelea de que ese temor era cierto. Porque acabó encarándolo, pero tardó demasiado como para que él, Gellert Grindelwald, se tragase cualquier excusa.

Albus estaba efectivamente enamorado de él. Y ese conocimiento, además de incomodarlo, le asustaba.

Albus lanzó un calculado y potente hechizo. Gellert se apareció dos metros más allá para evitarlo, demasiado desconcentrado por sus pensamientos. Pensaba en esos abrazos insignificantes. Albus habría disfrutado...

Lleno de rabia, lanzó otro hechizo, mudo, sin moverse. Albus lo apartó con la varita. Lanzó tres más, pensando en cómo los pararía Albus, en cómo darle en algún lugar desprotegido. Al cuarto, le rozó.

-La rabia no te va a ayudar-le dijo entonces su contricante.

¡Y se atrevía a darle lecciones! Ese estúpido sensible enamoradizo. Firmaba con el símbolo de las reliquias en vez de la A. ¡Vaya cursilería! Homosexual tenía que ser.

¿Por qué — pensaba a golpes, a ritmo de hechizo — se había tenido que enamorar de él? ¿Quién le había dado permiso? ¿Por qué lo estropeaba todo? Pero no le daba, nunca le daba. Albus, impertérrito, tranquilo, aparentando la mayor serenidad, rechazaba sus hechizos y le mandaba otros. Y Gellert, demasiado confuso mentalmente, no dejaba de tirarse al suelo y desaparecerse para evitarlos. Estaba desconcentrado, y todo por pensar demasiado.

La inteligencia tortura la mente, había dicho Albus (¡ah!, ¿es que no podía pensar en otra cosa?). Pues bien, tenía razón, la tortura y la desconcentra. ¡Bien! ¿Por qué no se torturaba Albus? Al fin y al cabo, además de ser inteligente, estaba peleando contra su gran amor, ¿o no? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no te rindes, Albus? ¡¿Por qué no te postras? El calculado inicio de la batalla (Gellert y su mente contra la mente de Albus y el mismo Albus), había traspasado límites insospechados. Seguía habiendo ese debate, ese examen mental; pero rn la invonsciencia. Sabía que Albus iba a mandarle un hechizo azul, en qué consistía dicho hechizo y cuándo lo lanzaría. Lo iba a lanzar... ¡Ahora!

Y lo había esquivado. Pero era un conocimiento inconsciente de su mente, un sexto sentido muy útil. Desearía que no fuese mecánico. Desearía que toda su mente estuviese concentrada en esos conocimientos para no tener que pensar. No pensar en Albus. En todas esas risas, en el baño en el río, en las tardes con bizcocho en la terraza de Bathilda... En todos esos momentos en los que no había sospechado nada. En los que no había visto el brillo en los ojos de Albus, o la cara de felicidad absoluta. O si los había visto, no los había sabido descifrar.

Así, pensando en ello, recibió el primer buen golpe. No había saltado a tiempo hacia la izquierda. Cayó de bruces al suelo tragandose el polvo del camino. Y Albus de pie ante él hablaba, esperando a que se levantase.

-Gellert, disculpame si te digo que lo estás haciendo muy mal. No estás a lo que estás, ¿qué ocurre?

Gellert escupió la tierra de su boca al suelo y posó las manos para alzarse ligeramente, colocarse de rodillas.

-Nada que no se pueda remediar con la Vara Letal. Unos cuantos hechicitos, el rayo verde y caerás al suelo como tu descuidada hermana.

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Un golpe que no enfureció a Albus, que era el objetivo principal de Gellert, sino que lo entristeció. Lloraba tras las gafas nuevas en forma de media luna que Gellert ignoraba dónde las habría adquirido, pero su llanto calmó su rabia y sus hechizos eran cada vez más calculadores, cada vez más dañinos, cada vez más difíciles de evitar.

Esa fue la segunda vez que cayó al suelo, abatido por un hechizo. Se levantó con prisas, para lanzar un hechizo que rebotó hasta tirarle al suelo por tecera vez.

Era el límite cuando el duelo no era a muerte y Grindelwald no se volvió a levantar, ni siquiera para escuchar las palabras de Albus, ni siquiera cuando se lo llevaron tras su condenarle a Numergrand. Ni siquiera cuando le echaron, sin varita (esa que Dumbledore, no Albus, le había quitado) al suelo de una celda que conocía por haber diseñado. Tirado en el suelo, se limitó a pensar, a torturarse con la inteligencia de su mente, para siempre.

* * *

><p>Fin... Del principio. ¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	2. Omnes vulnerat, póstuma necat

**Gui: **He aquí el segundo, o siguiente. James y Lily, su muerte. Sé que hemos pegado un buen salto y hemoa perdido la oportunidad de narraros lo mal que lo pasan los personajes entre 1945 y 1981 pero bueno, no se puede tener todo. Como siguiente capitulo tendréis un salto menos fuerte jeje. Muchas gracias a **Cookie's Monster y HallowDraconis** por los reviews ;) ... Por cierto! Como he contado las palabras os las pongo:son 983, por el culo te la... A no. Que eso era con el 5...**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Rowling, Rowling, gran señora; déjame un rato tu obra.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**Omnes vulnerat, póstuma necat**  
><em><strong>todas hieren, la última (hora) mata<strong>_

Dicen que cuando mueres, toda tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos. Siempre había considerado eso como una soberana tontería. ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Los muertos? ¡Pero si es un dicho muggle, y los muggles no hablan con los muertos! De todas formas, lo había dejado estar – todo gracias a Lily. Antes, se revelaba ante la idea, ponía voz de "te estás equivocando porque eres idiota, cacho idiota" y decía: «Pero si los muertos no hablan...». Ahora, se encogía de hombros. Sabía que a Lily le reventaba que pusiese esa voz tan "absolutamente anormal".

Así que para cuando importaba, dejó de pensar en el dicho. De todas formas, ¿qué más daba? No iba a morir hoy, y si lo hacía, ya nada tendría ningún sentido. No se comería el coco con la muerte teniendo otras preocupaciones. Como el miedo...

Ese día, el que importaba, había estado toda la mañana agobiado, queriendo salir. Se había despertado a las seis de la mañana, corriendo de un lado para el otro del pasillo. Había acabado despertando a Lily que se había conseguido dormir después de ir a consolar al llorón de Harry.

-James, es muy pronto.

-Estoy... agobiado.

-Por favor, James, tranquilízate.

Se había acercado a él, y le había abrazado por la espalda. Y apoyando su frente y toda la cabeza oscilante de cansancio, había susurrado: «respira hondo». Se habían vuelto a la cama, todos más tranquilos.

Habían desayunado en buen ambiente, Harry se portaba bien. ¡Qué bebé más tranquilo! James no podía evitar sonreír, sentirse en la gloria con Lily (su Lily, su pelirroja) y Harry (y Harry que sí que era suyo, compartido pero suyo y de nadie más). Había conseguido lo que quería y más. El agobio de la madrugada le parecía lejano y sin sentido. ¿Qué más da tener que vivir encerrado? ¿Qué importa si estás con las dos personas a las que más quieres en el mundo?

Siempre estaba el miedo, como un fondo sobre el que reposaban las alegrías del día a día. Y cuando el miedo se removía, pugnando por salir, las alegrías se descolocaban. Pero ahora, todo era una capa de negro liso y limpio, un miedo con el que ha aprendido a convivir, o que por lo menos ha aprendido a ignorar. Gracias a muchas capas de felicidad.

Era una suerte que el día hubiese tomado un nuevo giro. ¡Es Halloween! Los niños juegan fuera. Lily y James los habían espiado un rato desde la ventana, todos terminando de preparar los adornos y disfraces para cuando oscureciese. También, con Harry en brazos, le habían dejado contemplar, pero el niño se había aburrido en seguida.

Ahora, jugaban con la varita de papá. "La varita de papá", como si Harry supiese decirlo. Hacía un sonido extraño que sonaba a "aía pá" en su boca sin demasiados dientes. Y las pompas, y los colores, y cómo mojan cuando las explotas.

Y luego el ruido.

Es increíble como un día puede empezar mal y acabar peor cuando es uno de los clasificables dentro de los diez mejores días de tu vida. Claro: ni el principio ni el final cuentan. Luego, solamente atinas a pensar que con lo bien que iba el día, mira qué forma de estropearlo. Si consigues pensar después, claro.

Y ese fue el momento. Tras el ruido, James – tranquilamente sin varita – fue a ver qué pasaba. Pensaba en escobas voladoras inquietas. Y se topó con madera, sí señor, madera de tejo – aunque James lo ignoraba. Pero tenía una forma bastante más corta y fina, sin paja al final, sino una mano blanca, cadavérica, atada a un cuerpo indefinido tras una capucha.

-¡Coge a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!

Lo que hace el amor, ese amor que duró tanto y tan poco. James miente como un bellaco, ni siquiera tiene la varita. Lily confía en él, ya ha subido, la ha oído. Ni siquiera sabe cuándo es antes y cuándo después. Solo sabe que piensa en todo, desde su madre, su padre, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Lily. Lily y Harry. Su vida y el miedo. Nada más que el miedo. Confía en Lily, ella debe conseguirlo, huir. Hay verde por todas partes, su casa llena de una luz t verde que no es normal, una cosa sobrenatural.

¿Qué más da si ves tu vida ante tus ojos mientras mueres? ¿Qué importará – como decía Lily, que ahora llora arriba del miedo, grita por su hijo, por su marido – la muerte? Es mejor no pensar en ella. Todas las horas de tu vida van a hacerte algo, no pienses en la muerte mientras las vives, ya te matará la última.

Y de repente, con las luces cadavéricas que salen de las antorchas cabeza-de-calabaza, luces naranjas, y con la luz mortecina del vestíbulo, llega la última hora, el último minuto, él último segundo. El cuerpo de James, desplomado entre la pared y el cochecito de juguete, sobre la alfombra, iluminado en blanco y naranja, con los ojos abiertos y la boca conservando la forma de su último grito, de esa voluntad de protección, labios temblorosos.

Y sobre la nariz, las gafas que siempre resbalaban hasta la punta de su nariz, las gafas que él siempre remontaba hasta arriba, a veces de golpe, y otras con una lentitud agobiante, conservan su sitio, sin que nadie sepa cómo, perfectamente colocadas sobre el puente de la nariz, permitiendo la vista a sus ojos abiertos sin vida. Sin saber, con esa intriga y ese miedo que no abandonaban nunca su cuerpo, qué ha ocurrido arriba, ni qué ocurrirá después. Ni si Voldemort desaparecerá, ni si Severus le mirará tragando saliva desde lo alto, horrorizado; ni si Sirius llorará, ni si Hagrid se llevará al pequeño Harry... Ni si algún cuerpo vivo los quitará de la vista de todos, a su cadáver y al de Lily, para encontrarles un lugar mejor.

* * *

><p>Fin. Me da repelús ver a James así. Me duele más que a él mismo. Buf. En fin, en unos cuatro días vendrá el siguiente :)<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	3. In situ

**Gui:** ¡Hola a todos! Gracias mil por los reviews a **syntya uchiha, Cookie's Monster, mikaelita-cullen y NatWizard** (revivida ^^). Son geniales, os adoro :)... Con respecto al ritmo de subida, se ha acordado (**Cookie** ha propuesto y yo he accedido) a subir miércoles y domingos. Así que ya sabéis, para saber un capítulo más, el miércoles que viene. _Os aconsejo mucho_ pasaros por el reto de **Cookie** (que se llama Pain Paradise) porque va a la par que este. Es el otro lado de la moneda, si me permitís la expresión.

3. Tortura a los Longbottom.  
>894 palabras<br>Personaje: Alice Longbottom

**Disclaimer**: Ni Rowling es yo ni yo soy nadie. Todos somos personas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**In situ**  
><em><strong>en el sitio<strong>_

No sabía cómo habían acabado así. Antes, todo iba mejor. Estaba Augusta, estaba Neville, estaba Frank, estaba ella. Y la Orden del Fénix. Después, empezaron a morir todos. En realidad, todos habían ido muriendo desde antes, pero realmente todo aquello le angustiaba. Se habían hecho aquella foto – todavía guardaba el ejemplar – y dos días después su número ya se había reducido. Todavía guarda la foto en su cabeza. En su cabeza, todo se guarda.

Lo que más le chocó no fue lo de los Prewett, ni siquiera lo de Dorian Harper – y eso que murió de manera espantosa. No, lo peor de todo, fue el final. Había coincidido con Lily y James en la academia de aurores. Seguramente también en Hogwarts pero entre cursos la gente se hablaba menos. Frank estaba con James en el equipo de Quidditch, por ejemplo. Es que... ¡cualquiera sobrevive a esto! ¡Es una carnicería!

Hay noches en las que su mente se paraba. Como en un cortocircuito. Entonces se agarraba las rodillas y se balanceaba diciendo incoherencias. Entonces llegaba Frank y con un beso, con una foto, con un recuerdo o una broma la hacía sonreír. Esos momentos eran los mejores.

Pero ahora... De repente, entrando en casa (Neville estaba con Augusta, ¡menos mal que estaba con Augusta!) se encontraron a esos locos. Frank conocía a dos, les habló:

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Fuera de esta casa!

-Querido primo-dijo el joven- ¿no te alegras de ver a la familia?

-No sois mi familia.

Alice estaba aterrorizada. De repente, todo el miedo volvía a ella. Esta era la consecuencia de la caída de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Esto era: sus seguidores se volvían locos. Su cara se arrugó grotescamente y los sollozos llenaron su interior.

-Dios mío, no. Por favor, no...

Esas súplicas del dolor que los mortífagos tanto adoran oír. Y es que si no lo adoran, nadie se explica por qué lo hacen. Bellatrix Lestrange (porque es Bellatrix Lestrange) tiene una sonrisa sádica en la cara. Le van trepando las comisuras de los labios por las mejillas macabramente, y esa ascensión no tiene fin. De repente, su cara es una mueca.

-¿¡Dónde está! ¿Dónde está el Señor Oscuro? ¿Qué le habéis hecho? ¿Por qué ha desaparecido nuestra marca? ¡_Crucio_!

La primera vez que lanzó ese hechizo – no sería la última – le dio a Frank. Alice gritó su nombre pero el hombre moreno la tumbó con el mismo hechizo.

Dolor.

Sólo fue capaz de sentir dolor.

-¡_Crucio_!

Y más dolor.

Gritos y gritos y gritos interminables que llenaban la sala. Las primeras veces luchó contra el dolor. Intentó levantarse y gritar algo. Sacar la varita, hacerles algo. Matarles.

-¡_Crucio_!

Al cabo de diez veces ni siquiera podía levantarse. Solo gritaba y oía gritos.

-¡No lo sabemos! ¡No lo sabemos!

-¡_Crucio_!

Intentaba decirse que debía pensar en Frank, que debía pensar en Augusta y en Neville. Una parte de su mente intentaba pensar en ellos para no derrumbarse, pero solo salían lágrimas.

-¿¡Dónde!

Sólo atinaba a oír y sufrir. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente como para negar con la cabeza, para gritar que no lo sabía. Ni siquiera podía ponerse delante de Frank. Ni siquiera podía moverse. Sólo podía llorar y llorar.

De repente, dejó de sentir dolor y empezó a oír. _Crucio, Crucio, Crucio_. Y se dio cuenta de que algo – alguien – la protegía con el cuerpo. Supo que era Frank y quiso apartarle pero ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Luego sintió su cuerpo caer sobre ella. Pensó que había muerto. Eso le dolió aún más que todo el dolor que había experimentado, pero le dio la fuerza de sacar la varita, mientras Bellatrix Lestrange comentaba algo sardónico.

Pero eran cuatro contra una, y esa una se desplomó de nuevo ante los cuatro hechizos, ante la risas y los gritos de placer.

Sintió que Frank se levantaba de nuevo, sintió el dolor de otro _cruciatus _y solo quiso morir de una vez. Pero nunca murió.

Todo quedó en blanco. En algún momento entre esos gritos, ese color tan negro, ese dolor tan fuerte, dejó de sentir. Dejó de sentir y olvidó.

._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.

Todo es blanco. Hay más colores, pero no sabe cuáles son. Hay otra persona. A veces la ve, otras la siente. También hay alguien interesante. Pero esa persona es más pequeña. Es pequeña y va creciendo. Como viene muy a menudo, ella ya le conoce. Sabe que es importante. Sabe que le quiere. La persona a veces se lo dice. No sabe qué significa, pero sabe que es. Es "te quiero". Siempre dice "te quiero". ¿Qué será eso? ¿Se olerá, se verá? Le gustaría saberlo, igual que sabe que él es importante. Le regala muchas cosas. Le regala todo lo que tiene entre las manos. Esa cosas son de colores. Nunca son blancas. El blanco es malo. Una vez, él vino de blanco y ella gritó y lloró hasta que se lo quitó. Tampoco sabe por qué es malo, pero lo es. A veces, mira a su compañero. Intenta saber si él también es importante. Una parte le dice que sí, una parte que pesa y que duele. Hay otra parte que lo asocia con el blanco. Y el blanco es malo. Pero esa persona no es blanca. A veces, cuando ese compañero suyo le tapa una luz, recuerda el "te quiero". A lo mejor él también es "te quiero".

* * *

><p>Bueno, en el final yo he llorado. A ver qué os parece...<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	4. Si vis pacem, para bellum

**Gui: **Hola! Cumpliendo con las fechas de miercoles y domingos, aqui estoy. Y lugo me voy a frikear por Pottermore. Gracias mil a **mikaelita-cullen y Epifania** por los reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Me duele la tripa. ¿A Rowling le duele la tripa?

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**Si vis pacem, para bellum**  
><em><strong>si vives para la paz, prepárate para la guerra<strong>_

Delante de las paredes de árboles, encima de lo que en su día fue el campo de Quidditch y al lado del primer campeón de Hogwarts, Harry se sentía pequeño. Entre los golpes que indicaban el "tres, dos, uno" para entrar ahí dentro, volvió a preguntarse quién demonios había metido su nombre en el cáliz.

Entonces, entró. Avanzó rápido, aunque solo fuera por fingir que tenía una idea, o para que no le viesen demasiado rato. Definitivamente, este no era su mejor año. Hogwarts era su hogar, pero había que admitir que ahí dentro uno no descansaba. Luchar contra las fuerzas del mal... parecía uno de esos videojuegos del PC de Dudley.

Cuando tras él se cerraron los matojos (con el atisbo de un dedo señalando una dirección), sacudió la cabeza. Mira que ponerse a pensar en Dudley. Los nervios le mataban el cerebro. Decidió hacerle caso a Ojoloco. Porque ya que pasaba por esto, iba a llevarse el mérito.

Un tiempo después (ni siquiera se veía el sol para ubicarse) empezó a asustarse de verdad. Prefería claramente las bestias, aunque fuera un escreguto, a la ausencia de vida animal. No tener a qué enfrentarse le hacia pensar demasiado.

Seguía recto, asustándose por los crujidos de sus pies contra el suelo, agudizando el oído para intentar escuchar algo que delatara a otro Campeón, algo que le indicase que no estaba solo.

Entonces cayó en la neblina trampa. Simplemente de repente se encontraba boca abajo con los pies pegados al techo y un vértigo increíble. Claro que "simplemente" no era la palabra. Era horrible. Supo que se caería si despegaba el pie. En momentos como ese, ser Hermione no le habría venido mal. No conseguía pensar. Su mente no era más que presa del pánico absoluto. Reprimió un angustiado grito y decidió avanzar corriendo el riesgo de caer al cielo.

Levantó el pie y lo volvió a posar tan rápido que ni se vio, pero la neblina quedó tras él y el suelo volvió abajo, y el cielo volvió arriba.

Malditas trampas. No sabía si era mejor evitarlas o caer de lleno en ellas. De repente, oyó a Fleur. Un grito. ¿Quién le mandaba a él entrar ahí dentro?

Vio a Viktor con los ojos ausentes y escuchó su voz pronunciando un criciatus, también vio a Cedric tirado en el suelo presa del pánico.

No supo qué había ocurrido pero de repente estaba echando chispas rojas al aire al rescate de Fleur. Estaba completamente desorientado.

Había oscuridad, negro, plantas, oscuridad, crujidos, silencio. Y negro y plantas y oscuridad y silencio. Un crujido más largo y prolongado le hizo evitar a tiempo a un escreguto, aunque tuvo menos suerte con otros bichos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí hasta que se encontró con la esfinge. De repente, el miedo le había vuelto inteligente porque fue tan sabio como lo fue Edipo y supo contestar correctamente a la pregunta.

Por fin, al final de un gran pasillo se veía la copa. Y se veía a Cedrid corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella. Reaccionó en competitividad y salió corriendo a su vez. Pero luego Cedric cayó y él dudó. Por un momento, sus pensamientos eran egoístas y hacia muy poca gala de su casa. Pero la mente pudo con todo y le obligó a retroceder para ayudar a Cedric. Maldito el momento en el que hizo eso. Pudo haber ganado sin problemas. Pudo haberle salvado la vida y marcharse solo hacia el cementerio. Aunque quizás sin la muerte de Cedric no habría sido capaz ni de moverse.

Cuando lo recuerda, ve el negro, ve la oscuridad, los arbustos, no ve el cielo. Siente pánico irracional, de ese que calificas como "sin sentido". Pero también pensaba en el momento en el que cogieron la Copa a la vez. Se maldecía a sí mismo, su mente se torturaba. No podía creer que porque a un tío que se creía un mago tenebroso le había dado por ahí, un compañero de clase hubiese muerto. Muerto significaba no volverle a ver. Significaba pensar en él a todas horas o intentar olvidarle, pero ser parte de un solo recuerdo. Muerto significaba tantas cosas que significaba la nada. Y la nada le asustaba. A veces se encontraba enfrentándose a la idea de la muerte, por Cedric. Otras, el agobio le invadía y tenía que salir y respirar, convencerse de que no iba a morir, o por lo menos, aún no.

Y en un último pensamiento sin sentido, veía a la muerte como la oscuridad del laberinto conjunta con el brillo de la copa. Y asoció a la muerte con esa prueba. Y decidió recordarla lo menos posible.

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	5. In albis

**Gui: **Ya está, es domingo, y como buena cumplidora de retos que soy, subo el quinto capítulo. Que sepáis que planeamos de momento 15 y hay más. Así que esto va para rato, ¿os apetece? Muahahahaha Gracias mil a **syntya uchiha, Cookie's Monster y mikaelita-cullen** por los reviews.**  
><strong>

5. Laberinto en Torneo  
>736 palabras (no sé cómo lo hago pero cada vez hay menos... ¡! Oh no...)<br>Personaje: Viktor Krum

**Disclaimer: **So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for...

**Disclaimer dos: **Disculpad mi falta de lo que sea, eso de arriba es una canción de High School Musical que tengo pegada en la cabeza desde que ayer mis hermanas pusieron ese DVD cubierto de polvo que había en una estantería. ¡Que recuerdos!** Y no, hoy no me siento Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**In albis  
><em>en blanco, la nada<em>  
><strong>

Desgraciadamente no había acabado entrando el primero. El consuelo de estar por delante de Fleur no era muy grande. Una chica, nieta de una bestia como la veela, francesa y de Beaubatons no era alguien al que ganar fuese interesante. Era simplemente un deber hacerlo. En cambio los de Hogwarts... Tenía que ganar y en su pequeña cabeza sólo cabía ese sentimiento. Se metieron tanto Potter como Diggory, cada uno por su pasillo, y los arbustos se cerraron. Al final, Hogwarts no necesitaba a los dos campeones porque iban a la par. Hasta cogerían la Copa a la vez...

Al siguiente sonido, tuvo que entrar. Le echó un vistazo a Hermione. Se sentía tan ridículo frente a ella... Entró jurándose a si mismo que ganaría. Lo tenía crudo, pero ganaría. No podía acabar así un curso que había empezado atrapando una snitch en un Mundial – por mucho que Bulgaria no ganase a Irlanda en la final del Mundial.

Claro que una mente superior tenía ideados otros planes con los que Krum no contaba. Planes en los que él mismo jugaba un papel no muy agradable.

Al principio la cosa fue como se esperaba. Había bichos y trampas. La primera vez que giró casi se le clava una flecha. Por suerte era buscador con reflejos, no por nada hacía tan bien el amago de Wronsky. La siguiente trampa era un agujero en el suelo. Cayó dentro, como puede suponerse, pero consiguió salir sin dificultades. Seguramente estuviese pensado para Potter porque ese agujero no era rival para él y su altura.

Había más bichos. Uno de ellos (los escregutos de cola explosiva, pero Krum no se sabía sus nombres) era especialmente feo y no lo había visto en la vida. Tuvo un par de dificultades con él, pero salió airoso gracias a una entidad desconocida, que llamaremos mortífago de turno también conocido como hijo de Barty Crouch. Claro que, como ya hemos dicho, Krum no sabía nada de esto y seguía sin creerse del todo su buena suerte. Digamos que su poco cerebro, ese que le había hecho atrapar aquella snitch, no daba para cuestionarse cosas importantes (o, si lo miramos por su lado, banales).

Iba corriendo para huir del escreguto (del bicho feo y gordo), cuando dejó de oirle. De hecho, dejó de sentir nada. Estaba en un vacío permanente y cómodo. Un vacío que no le hacía pensar en nada. El vacío le ordenó seguir adelante (ya ni siquiera pensaba en el desaparecido escreguto) y eso hizo. No le importaba seguir las órdenes.

Después apareció Fleur, asustada y con la respiración entrecortada. Gritó Viktor pero Krum no lo oyó. Su nada le decía que la dejase fuera de combate y con ella era fácil. Las plantas la atacaron, aunque lo provocó el mismo Krum, y él se fue.

La nada le condujo hasta Cedric. Tampoco lo identificó, solo sabía que tenía que lanzarle un cruciatus, cosa que hizo sin dificultades. Los rumores no son del todo mentira y digamos que Igor Karkarov siendo un ex-mortífago, algo de magia negra les había enseñado.

Entonces, una tercera persona (Potter) lo desbarató todo. Krum no se enteró, por supuesto, él seguía en esa nada mínimamente familiar en la que todo era fácil y cómodo.

Pero todo volvió a la normalidad. Se encontró tirado en el suelo con un profesor inclinado sobre él. Se sacudió y quiso levantarse. No le dejaron. Diez minutos después se levantó aún sin permiso. Y fue justo a tiempo para ver aparecer el cadáver de Diggory, sujeto por Potter. Fue extraño. No tenía sentido y sin embargo estaba muerto. Dos ideas se entrechocaban en su cabeza intentando buscar una conclusión lógica inexistente. ¿Cómo podía haber muerto Diggory? ¿A donde se iba Potter con el hombre del ojo inquietante?

La solución que vino después tampoco le satisfajo, pero decidió dejar de comerse el coco. Se sentía muy mal por Diggory pero todo era demasiado complicado. Era mejor pensar simplemente que había muerto - aunque no fuese agradable - que ponerse a hacer conexiones con el cerebro. El Torneo no sería un buen recuerdo, aunque como todo lo malo tiene su parte buena, decidió atesorar los momentos con Hermione – mandarse cartas, intentar buscar a alguien con el mismo pelo y los mismos movimientos, alguien, en resumen, que se pareciese a ella ya que ella estaba tan lejos – y olvidar el resto. Dejar la mente en relativo blanco.

* * *

><p>Ya está ya está ya está , conseguí hacer este capítulo, leamos el de Cookie, no os dejo el link, pero está en mis favoriiitos.<p>

Por cierto, ¿Do you need Reviews? I need them.

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	6. Bene curris, sed extra vium

**Gui:**

Heme aquí, tarde pero miércoles, cumpliendo con el reto. Gracias por los reviews a ** Cookie y mikaelita-cullen.**

5. Dementores en Little Whiggin.  
>648 palabras<br>Personaje: Dudley Dursley

**Disclaimer: **Tengo sueño, ¿vale?

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**Bene curris, sed extra vium  
><em>corres bien pero por el camino equivocado<em>  
><strong>

Por alguna mala casualidad, había acabado volviendo a la vez que Harry a casa. Cinco años antes le habría encantado pegarle una paliza y dejar que le castigasen. Pero ahora llevaba ese maldito palo de madera... Esa ... cosa cuyo nombre no iba a pensar.

Además, se divertía metiéndose con él. Hubo un instante de indecisión pero la violencia pudo con el miedo. Solo sus amigos podían llamarle BigD y no morir en el intento. Claro que llevaba ese... Esa cosa de raritos.

Al principio tuvo la certeza de que era Harry el que lo provocaba todo: el puñetazo, el pinchazo con ese palo asqueroso, el frío...

Pero en realidad ese frío no lo provocaba Harry. De haberlo sabido provocar, habría vivido mejor —sometiendo a sus familiares a chantaje.

De alguna manera, la rabia se esfumó, a la vez que todos sus sueños y alegrias. Ya ni siquiera conseguía pensar en regalos o comida. Solo pensaba en Harry y el miedo que le inspiraba su mundo. No podía con esa sensación, era horrible, era aplastante y se intensificaba por momentos.

-Harry, ¡páralo!

Ya, y Harry, obviamente, dijo que él no estaba haciendo nada. Y un cuerno, seguro que había hecho algo por lo que ahora vivía esa situación —y Dudley tenía razón aunque no lo supiese. Los dementores se los habían enviado a Harry— así que sin poder aguantarlo más decidió arreglar las cosas a su manera. Manera poco eficaz si se está intentando resolver un problema con dementores: el puñetazo.

Se lo atestó a su primo en la nariz, justo donde se apoyaban sus gfas y fue un instnte de triunfo que se desvaneció más rápido que cualquier otra cosa, como si no le dejase el instante para paladear el placer.

Entonces, los sintió y supo que eso no era Harry. Intentó huir de alguna manera pero sintió sobre su piel un agarre frío y estremecedor. Gritó: no podía con el pánico. Corrió ontentando zafarse, la fuerza le tiró al suelo y se acercó. A medida que se acercaba Dudley olvidaba más cosas bonitas y hasta los traumas de la niñez le venían a la mente.

Supo que estaba muerto y que havía ido al infierno. Pero entonces una luz lo salvó. La luz que cabalgaba hacia él le atravesó y expulsó al frío. Dudley se rellenó de alegría por dentro mientras duró la luz pero ella se desvaneció y todo lo vivido se le echó encima. No tenía fuerzas para moverse ni para nada más que desmayarse parcialmente.

Oía unas voces y sentía un arrastre al que él mismo contribuía.

No conseguía entender nada, no se quedaba con ninguna palabra, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el arrastre le desorientaba.

Fueron milenios o quizás segundos, pero cuando identificó la luz de la casa se sintió aliviado y agradecido con Harry. Nunca se lo diría —y eso que acabó diciéndoselo.

Su madre le preguntó mil cosas, su padre también y el pobre Dudders solo atinaba a decir "él" señalando a Harry. Antes de conseguir nada más sintió náuseas y vomitó en la alfombra. Estaba a punto de escuchar un relato más verídico que sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado y por uba vez, por haberlo sentido, creyó a Harry: los dementores te quitan la alegría. Era como si nunca pudiese volver a reir...

Y entendió que podía creer en Harry aunque fuese un poco. Que podía seguir con su vida creyéndose lo del mundo "mágico". Que podía seguir corriendo como hasta ahora aunque fuese un camino más tolerante.

* * *

><p>Si os preguntáis por qué cada vez son más cortas es que nos hemos permitido un margen en cuanto al número de palabras. Nos vemos el domingo con unos reviewcitos...<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	7. Quid pro cuo

**Gui:**

Hola! Mil saludos, besos, gracias por reviews y todo lo demás a **Cookie**, tú sigues aquí... :)

7. Magifuegos Weasley  
>669 palabras<br>Personaje: Dolores Umbridge

**Disclaimer: **Quien en su sano juicio me asociaría a Jotaká

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**Quid pro cuo  
><em>una cosa por la otra<em>  
><strong>

Dolores Umbridge estaba satisfecha. Quitando alguna frustración provocada por el señor que confundía su barba con una escoba y de gafas en forma de taza de café que se hacia llamar director, podía sentir que la vida le sonreía — como casi siempre. Había castigado a tres alumnos a auto inflingirse heridas y aunque aún no les colgaba por los pulgares en las mazmorras como tanto habría deseado Argus, le hacía sentir bien.

Por otra parte, habia desbancado a esa vidente de pacotilla, miope de ojo interior, y aunque siguiera viviendo en el castillo, ella misma y su lazo rosa le habían hecho pasar tanta humillación como Voldemort siendo vencido por un bebé. Además, la frustración del siempre omnipresente Harry Potter era palpable y en gran parte provocada por ella misma.

No podía estar mejor. Bueno, si acababan con Dumbledore estaría en la más absoluta de las glorias.

No podía esperarse esto. El colmo es que todos, tanto alumnos como profesores, parecían estar disfrutando. Pero esto no tenía ninguna gracia. Había pedido ayuda a Argus para evaluar los daños. Había un pantano en uno de los pasillos, las armaduras bailaban la macarena en el sexto piso, por todas partes estallaban fuegos artíficiales, unos formando palabrotas, otros simbolos obscenos. Además, los que no estallaban se multiplicaban con cualquier hechizo y eran dragones y otros animales que intentaban comerte. Dolores no quería saber qué pasaría si uno de esos bichos se la comía.

En resumen, todo era un caos. Ella suplicaba a los piojos de las pulgas del perro del decrépito de Merlin que hiciesen algo para para esta situación, Argus gritaba por los pasillos seguro de poder encontrar a los culpables, los alumnos señalaban y se reían, los profesores la llamaban de un aula a otra para preguntarle qué hacer...

Con los pelos al viento, arrebolada, cubierta de la mierda que desprendían esos animales de fuego, la Suma Inquisidora corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts de arriba abajo, dando órdenes a su reducida Brigada Inquisitorial — si queréis saberlo, todos estaban disfrutando del espectáculo —, obligando a los profesores, a voces, a deshacerse de los Fuegos Mágicos, castigando y quitando puntos por doquier... Era toda una atracción de feria. Los profesores que no iban a posta a preguntarle qué debían hacer, sin preocuparse por si había otros cuatro profesores llamándola a gritos, se quedaban a vigilar que sus alumnos no se acercasen demasiado a los Fuegos. Estos últimos disfrutaban echándo hechizos a todos los fuegos que se multiplicaban, tras haber observado con creciente buen humor a la desesperada Dolores Umbridge.

El caos se hizo mayor cuando apareció Peeves por encima de Umbridge sin que ella lo viera y le echó un cubo de agua helada encima, desapareciendo después. Dolores gritaba y enrrojecía con cada paso, lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro sin preocuparse por nada. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esro acabase.

Entonces aparecieron los culpables, pelirrojos con fuegos a la espalda, riendo y cantando. Ah, los tenía, y se juró a si misma que le provocaría el doble de la humillación que ellos le habían provocado a ella. Pero al parecer, los gemelos tenían otros planes.

Llamaron a sus escobas, se subieron a ellas y se despidieron, no sin antes recibir aplausos y dar órdenes (o consejos) al Poltergeist, insultándola a ella, a Dolores Umbridge.

Oh, Madre del Amor Hermoso, nunca había sufrido tanta humillación, estaba roja de rabia. No podía creerselo. Y para acabar de humillarla, los profesores no dejaban de llamarla y hacerse los tontos; y la barca en el pantano era la guinda del pastel de hazmerreír en el que la habían convertido con sus burlas.

Nada podía ir peor.

* * *

><p>Mmmmm me chifla xD... ¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	8. Possunt quia posse videntur

**Gui:**

Hola a **Cookie**! Siento haberme pasado de día, graciaspor el review!

8. Pelea en el Ministerio  
>606 palabras<br>Personaje: Neville Longbottom

**Disclaimer: **Es un alago ver que podrían confundirme con Rowling...

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**Possunt quia posse videntur  
><em>pueden porqe creen poder<em>  
><strong>

Nunca se había sentido capaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar al suelo y rezar a Merlin por que acabase ese terrible momento. Cuando se apuntó al ED apareció algo nuevo y desconocido para él: la creencia en si mismo. De repente, el trabajo si que aportaba cosas buenas, te hacía avanzar, servía de algo. Luego, tuvieron que subirse a los thestrals. Entonces, presenciar la muerte y por lo tanto poder verlos no era una maldición sino una ayuda.

Todo fue marcándose. Puede que tuviese miedo, puede que fuese más lento... Pero no por eso era más tonto o menos valiente. Cuando llegaron al Ministerio de Magia era mucho menos imponente que cuando lo vio por vez primera con su abuela. El Departamento de Misterios se le antojó interesante hasta un punto desconocido: no tenía miedo.

Fue después, cuando aparecieron los mortífagos (cuando apareció Bellatrix Lestrange), cuando el miedo irrumpió en su cabeza a base de golpes a la fuerza. Pero siguió el plan estipulado. Lanzó el hechizo contra las profecías y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo tras sus compañeros. Cerraron la primera puerta y la segunda, y se oyeron las voces de los Mortífagos. Harry y Hermione le miraban, él les miraba. Se miraban entre sí esperando, sin hacer ruido.

Y luego todo fue muy rápido. El mortífago con cara de bebé, el mudo lanzando un hechizo, Hermione tirada en el suelo, la varita partida por la mitad. Neville notaba el pánico enHarry quizás más fuerte que en él mismo. En ese instante comprendió lo que les había contado durante las sesiones del ED. Comprendió que efectivamente Harry pasaba miedo pero no por eso había disminuído su heroicidad. Encontró la fuerza para cerrarle su mente al miedo y coger a la inconsciente Hermione en brazos. La dejó en un lugar seguro para seguir a Harry a la sala del arco. Luna y Harry habían dicho oír voces pero él no las había notado. Quizás eso le hacía menos noble pero no por tanto cesó en su empeño.

Harry le había dado los conocimientos para contraatacar y eso hizo. Luchó hasta que pudo. Gritó de dolor cuando Bellatrix Lestrange le lanzó un cruciatus, pero ese dolor no hizo mas que afianzar su fe en él mismo. Cada vez estaba más seguro de poder conseguirlo. Icluso con la Orden luchando, la profecía en las manos y las piernas bailando seguía creyendo en si mismo.

Entonces se le cayó la esfera de las manos y pensó que su heroicidad había acabado. Harry no parecía sin embargo demasiado enfadado. Quizás le preocupaban otras cosas. Se disculpó mil veces pero Harry negaba con la cabeza, como si no le echase la culpa. Y no lo hacía.

Sus piernas seguían bailando, golpeando el cuerpo contra las escaleras de mármol, haciendole temblar sin fin, sacudido por dolores y golpes. No podía más con los golpes, no paraban y su cuerpo se rompía por sí solo, pero su mente cada vez más lúcida, entendía que esto estaba acabando. Que habían ganado por haber destruído la profecía. Que los mortífagos y sobretodo Voldemort estarían rabiosos. Que esta pequeña parte del ED, la más fiel de todas, había creído en si misma y lo había conseguido — por muy peligrosa que fuese la situación. La abuela le iba a matar.

* * *

><p>¿Sabéis por qué tardo tanto? Necesito reviews...<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	9. In saecula saeculorum

**Gui:**Hola! Estoy con el espíritu renovado y ganas de escribr. A lo mejor me pongo a componer el siguiente capitulo de Dominó... En fin, gracias mil por sus reviews a **Cookie y HallowDraconis**.

9. El Juramento Inquebrantable  
>630 palabras<br>Personaje: Narcissa Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **¿Roeling? ¿Qué es eso, una planta?

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**In saecula saeculorum  
><em>por los siglos de los siglos<em>  
><strong>

Se desapareció, tomando quizas la decision equivocada. Hablaría con Severus, por mucho que Bella quisiese lo contrario. Sentía la necesidad de confiar en alguien y ese alguien era Severus. Draco había sido su mejor alumno y se habían llevado siempre muy bien. No veía en qué su plan podría fallar. Como toda madre, ignoraba adrede el hecho de que su hijo quisiera crecer, o rechazase ayuda ajena (y sobretodo de un profesor). Su pequeña cabecita no podía concebir que su hijo quisiese responder por si solo al encargo del Señor Tenebroso. Por gloria y reconocimiento... No, Narcissa no pensaba en eso.

El pueblacho donde vivía Severus daba pena, con sus calles grises, sus olores nauseabundos y sus asquerosidades varias. Era la pocilga muggle por excelencia, pero la casa era de Severus por herencia y él no iba a venderla intentando buscar otra. Bella la seguía por detrás, llamándola. ¡Cissy! ¡Cissy! Que ella y sus susurros y se fueran a la porra...

Se acercó a la calle de la Hilandera, resuelta a tener detrás a su hermana mayor. Odiaba ese concepto, pero era cierto. No había más que decir, salvo que por culpa de ser la mayor, Bellatrix se creía en derecho de ir a decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Pues bien, ella estaba en derecho de no hacerle ni caso. Llamó a la puerta de la casa de Severus, que se abrió y dejó ver al dueño. Las invitó a entrar a las dos, lo que fue una pena, ya que Narcissa habría sido feliz de desembarazarse de su hermana.

Una vez dentro, Bellatrix hizo patente su odio por Snape. A Narcissa le reventaba que hiciese eso pero ahora estaba más desesperada que otra cosa. Su corazón iba desbocado y sin ritmo, lo oía retumbar en pecho y cabeza mientras le decía a Severus su inseguridad.

-Si el Señor Tenebroso te lo ha prohibido no debes contármelo.

Oh, desesperación. Narcissa contaba con obtener una ayuda... Bellatrix se alió con Severus contra ella. Su mente se mareaba...

Pensó que podía desmayarse y morir ahí, que todos la odiaban. Bellatrix no podría tacharla de melodramática porque habría muerto y Severus se reconcomería la conciencia. Draco moriría también, pero por amor a su madre y no porque el Señor Tenebroso lo asesinase. Y Lucius también se reuniría con ellos. No aguantaba tanto dolor.

Pero la luz de la esperanza se hizo en la voz de Severus.

-Resulta que yo también sé el plan del Señor Tenebroso.

Entonces no hubo trabas, elcolor volvió a la cara de Narcissa y le suplicó ayuda y piedad por Draco. Todo iba a ir bien... Bellatrix apuntó la varita a las manos entrelazas de Severus y Narcissa. Le había convencido para pronunciar el Juramento Inquebrantable. Oh, alabado Merlin y todos los grandes magos que habían hecho posible la salvación de su hijo. Juraraba por su vida y cumpliría o moriría en el intento. Y nadie nunca, en ningún instante, le haría daño a su hijo. Ella sería una buena madre y no podrían reprocharle nada. Por los siglos de los siglos, sería el modelo a segur y el orgullo de todos los magos en la Tierra.

Y mientras la rubia pronunciaba las preguntas y Severus contestaba, sentía una absoluta felicidad. "¿Ayudarás?", "¿Reemplazarás?"... "Lo juro". Siempre había sabido que podía confiar en Severus...

* * *

><p>La última vez que pedí reviews funcionó... Asi que, ¿reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	10. Ipso facto

**Gui:**Hola! Oh, tengo tanto trabajo entre semana que ni siquiera me da tiempo a escribir algo decente. Este es demasiado corto pero no me sentiré culpable. En Pain Paradise también son cortos! Gracias a**Cookie y HallowDraconis**por sus reviews. Me encantan :)...

10. Un mal partido  
>483 palabras<br>Personaje: Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: **Al parecer Jotaká acaba de publicar un libro en el que le escribe a su yo de deciséis años... Pues bien a menos que ese yo sea yo misma no veo como podríamos ser la misma...

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**Ipso facto  
><em>por el mismo hecho <em>  
><strong>

Parecía que todo iba a ir mal. Desde que Harry y los gemelos la tomaron con el asqueroso de Draco Malfoy y la única respuesta fue la de "suspensión de por vida" por parte de Umbridge. Desde que el mismo imbécil rubio oxigenado compuso la canción "A Weasley vamos a coronar". Desde que...

Todo habia sido una acumulación de malas pasadas. Parecía que la Copa de Quidditch se alejaba.

Ginny se subió a la escoba, bastante metida en su papel nuevo de cazadora. Necesitaba una quaffle y la necesitaba ya.

En cuanto las pelotas saltaron de la caja, se precipitó sobre la roja. Mala cosa, se chocó con Demelza Robins y se quedaron sin pelota. Volteó a perseguir a los cazadores del equipo contrario sin escuchar la disculpa de su compañera. Peakes le había lanzaso una buena bludger al cazador asqueroso pero ni Dean ni ella misma (y mucho menos Demelza) llegaron a cogerla. Ginny no quería oír en ningún segundo la absurda canción de los Slytherin, ocupados burlandose de ellos en las gradas. Tenian que evitar que los cazadores azules llegasen a la portería. Cosa bastante complicada porque ya estaban allí. El 10 a 0 fue inevitable, asi como los tantos consecutivos que les llevaron al 40 a 0 para Ravenclaw.

Harry les gritaba cosas desde su escoba y Ginny tenía ganas de gritarle qie cojiese la snitch y se dejase de tonterías. Hoy estaba de mal humor incluso con Harry.

Por suerte, Dean (que últimamente tenía más cosas malas que buenas pero que seguía siendo encantadoramente guapo) cogió la quaffle y se puso a hacer una de las maniobras entrenadas junto con Demelza. Ginny se unió a la danza y marcaron un tanto. Ravenclaw lo recuperó.

Ginny maldecía todo lo maldecible y instaba a Harry con la mirada a hacer algo. Además, se enfadó con Dean por dejar caer la quaffle cuando la cogió. Cuando los golpeadores (Peakes y el otro, no se acordaba de su nombre) se pusieron a hacer algo útil la cosa mejoró. Cuando iban 40 a 50 a favor de Ravenclaw sin embargo, la asquerosa de Cho Chang salió disparada a por la snitch. Harry estaba en la otra punta del campo, Jimmy Peakes acababa de lanzar una bludger en otra dirección y el otro golpeador no tenía pelota mortífera a mano. Ginny volaba hacia los aros de Ravenclaw para por lo menos marcar un tanto más.

El 50 a 50 precedió al final del partido por tres segundos. Habían perdido 200 a 50.

Y Slytherin no tardó en entonar su hermosa (y nótese el sarcasmo) canción. Esa noche los de Gryffindor ahogarían sus penas en la sala común. Ginny se permitió perdonar a Dean para pasar un buen rato: ya no tenía ganas ni de enfadarse.

* * *

><p>¿Me dejáis algun revieeeew?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	11. Veritas odium parit

**Gui:**Hola! Gracias mil a**Cookie y HallowDraconis**por sus reviews. Mehe retrasado: podéis castigarme. Ya van 19 minutos que es martes y se supone que subo los domingos. No volverá a ocurrir.

11. Ataque de pájaros  
>606 palabras<br>Personaje: Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: **Si fuese Jotaká, ¡habría escrito HP!

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**Veritas odium parit  
><em>la verdad engendra odio<em>  
><strong>

Veritas Odium Parit Ha veces se preguntaba (en mitad de un beso, o mientras Lavender le contaba algo irrelevante) si no había algo en la vida más interesante que la rutina. La rutina de Hogwarts, la de Lavender, incluso la de Harry (rutina que consistía en salvar al mundo año tras año). Luego se daba cuenta de lo mucho que estaba jodiendo a Hermione y sonreía. Se iba a cagar, la asquerosa.

No hay que pensar que Ron sea rencoroso. En realidad... Es rencoroso. Las razones por las que le guarda rencor a la gente son bastante frívolas, esa es la verdad. Que Hermione se hubiese besado con Viktor Krum (que no sabe si lo hizo) le daba igual a todo el mundo (empezando por Hermione y acabando por Grawp, aunque puede que a Rita Skeeter y al mismo Krum les importase un poco). Pero claro, Ron tenía que ser celoso, estar ciego, no haber actuado a tiempo, echarle la culpa al más cercano, decidir vengarse, elegir una mala venganza etc, etc. A nadie le interesa.

El único aspecto de su vida que no era sometido a la tediosa rutina diario era Hermione, si se la puede definir como aspecto. No se llevaban bien pero eran mejores amigos. Él se metía con ella y luego le salvaba la vida haciendo caso de lo que ella le había enseñado cuando él se metió con ella. Es normal que no se entienda, es un circulo vicioso. Pero como todo teorema de matematicas tiene ejemplos, el nuestro también. Podéis interesaros por "la historia del aprentizaje del _Wingardium Leviosa_ por Ron Weasley". Es muy interesante y tiene moraleja (hazle caso a Hermione o te verás humillado).

Como iba diciendo, Hermione rompía su rutina. A veces era un alivio. Otras menos. Como el otro día, estaba él muy entretenido besando a Lavender cuando la chica decidió que salieran a enredarse a un aula vacía. El Destino y el Hazar —todos ellos dioses y enemigos de las pulgas de los calzones de Merlin, ídolos de Ron— quisieron que el aula vacía elegida estuviese ocupada. Y ocupada (y esto fue gracias a Mala Suerte —ver descripción anterior—) por Harry, Hermione y unos seis o siete pájaros que nadie sabía como, o quizás Hermione la sabelotodo sí, habían entrado de noche en el castillo. La Mala Leche de Hermione (podemos decidir que también es una diosa) le mandó los pájaros al ataque. Resulta que ella los había hecho aparecer por arte de magia, algo factible sin dificultad en Hogwarts.

Los pájaros en cuestión llegaron a atacarle brazos, manos y cara (pero esta última fue rápidamente reemplazada por las anteriores). Fue un terrible resquebrajo en su rutina, rutina que había tomado un nuevo rumbo al adquirir permanentemente labios contra labios de parte exclusiva de Lavender.

Más tarde, después de huir de los pájaros, indignarse, enfadarse, romper cosas, curar sus heridas, besar, olvidar, perdonar, cirtar con Lavender, batallar, besar a Hermione (o ser besado por ella)... descubriría que en esa época se engañaba a si mismo. Que el dolor que los pájaros le habían inflinjido era mayor porque los había mandado Hermione, que los besos de Lavender carecían de ningún sentido, que, en fin, estaba enamorado de la sabihonda y que le daba igual que su ex-mentalidad le diese la lata por eso.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	12. Requiescat in pace

**Gui:**Vale, vale, es jueves pero son las 10:32, no es como para crucificarme, ¿no? Ayer me dormí! En fin, **Cookie**, gracias aguantarme y dejarme reviews...

12. Muerte de Dumbledore  
>513 palabras<br>Personaje: Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: **Todos los gatos tiene cuatro patas. Los perros tienen cuatro patas. Asi que los perros son gatos. Yo tengo dos piernas. Rowling tiene dos piernas... Os dejo adivinar el final.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**Requiescat in pace  
><em>descanse en paz.<em>  
><strong>

Es de noche, si se puede decir que es de noche. Hay veces en las que es complicado atinar, porque eso de "noche" es muy ambiguo. Es una expresión hecha, algo que se dice a menudo, todas las noches. Nada asegurado por la matemática — claro que las matemáticas pueden también no asegurar nada.

No dormía, porque cuando consigue dormir ve cosas horribles, gente sin cara y cabellos pelirrojos, oye gritos y solo quiere que esto acabe de una vez. Hoy, por lo tanto, no dormía. Vino alguien a por él. Algún mortífago o algún alumno demasiado estúpido como para asustarse. Solo tuvo qie levantarse y seguir el ruido. Y subir hacia arriba, cada vez más arriba y ver a Bellatrix, a Greyback, a los Carrow, a los Lestrange. Verlos. Y sentir un tipo de miedo: Malfoy. No sabía que estaba Potter — no contaba con que estuviese Potter. Estaba Dumbledore y ambos se leían la mente, o si no lo hacían, al menos se entendían.

Aún así no podía dejar de pensar en el alma resquebrajada. A lo mejor le impedía ir al lugar de los muertos en el que estuviese Lily. A lo mejor los asesinos van al infierno. A lo mejor se reuniría con su padre, lo que sería terrible.

Pero luego miraba a Dumbledore e intentaba razonar de manera distinta a la del viejo.

-Severus, por favor...

Nunca había visto que le suplicasen a uno por la muerte. Los ojos de Dumbledore decían «¡mátame ya!», pero sus labios no dejaban entrever mucho. Severus debía mantener el favor de Voldemort. No había que destruir el pastel.

Así que para acabar con eso de una vez, para no pensar más en almas, para intentar vivir con ello o morir, alzó la mano, y la varita. Y pronunció el conjuro. Todo era cuestión de segundos. La luz verde, la torre, el precipicio. Entonces, dándose cuenta del horror que le seguía invadiendo, supo que no se había redimido ni mucho menos. Seguía sintiendose apresado, seguía sintiendo el dolor. Así que echó a correr para huir de si mismo, pero si mismo era quién le daba la fuerza y el cuerpo para correr. Cuando cayó en el horror de su alma, ya no solo carcomida por el odio, sino partida por el asesinato premeditado con la víctima, decidió seguir adelante. Y darle una lección a Harry Potter. Nadie es completamente malo. Nadie es completamente bueno. Puede que le viese como el mal personificado, tras Voldemort, asesinando a su ídolo. Pero había aprendido hechizos con su libro, y Dumbledore le había engañado.

Severus se perdió en la negrura, pensando en todo y en nada. Saboreando el mal que odiaba. Arrepentido y perdido. Corrió a encontrarse con la muerte. Pero la muerte no vino a verle.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	13. Sine qua non

**Gui:**¡Hola! Vuelvo a los días estipulados de subida... ¿Cualquiera lo diría? Es que estoy de vacaciones esta semana y ¡no sabéis qué alivio! Esto... **HallowDraconis y Cookie**, gracias por los reviews.

13. La reunión mortífaga.  
>446 palabras (es demasiado corto, lo sé. En el próximo prometo hacer más)<br>Personaje: Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: ** Yo sólo sé que no sé nad... Estoo que no soy Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**Sine qua non  
><em>sin la que no...<em>  
><strong>

Había fardado delante de sus amigos porque parecía espectacular. Las batallas que contaba Lucius de los tiempos pasados en los que ellos eran la esencia misma de la heroicidad. La verdad es que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener esa marca en el brazo. Si hubiese sido un muggle cualquiera, a lo mejor habría adorado lo de tatuarse el brazo... Pero no era un tatuaje indoloro. Dolía, sí. Cuando te lo hacían, cuando te llamaban, cuando eras utilizado para llamar nueva gente...

Después, vino el terror. El castigo. Y Draco, siempre altivo, siempre por delante (toda esa máscara que había adoptado por genética, por copia de su padre) había acabado llorando. Llorando de miedo y rabia. Llorando por impotencia.

Ahora parecía haber vivido mil años en un cuerpo diminuto. Las ojeras surcaban su rostro, tenía un tic nervioso en la pierna y era incapaz de peinarse sin arrancarse unos cuantos pelos. Todo eran cosas malas.

Mezclado entre el reto de capas negras, Draco no destacaba tanto: todos tenían los mismos surcos del miedo. Todos lo ocultaban. Su pelo rubio era quizás algo más llamativo, pero la oscuridad de la habitación era tal que ni siquiera se distinguían los colores.

Colgando del techo, justo sobre la mesa negra, el color blanco destacaba un poco más. Era un cuerpo. El cuerpo de una mujer. Mujer que había sido profesora, Draco recordaba haberla visto. Seguramente su asignatura no era nada relevante, pero era una asignatura.

Draco se sorprendía a si mismo con dejes de humanidad y compasión que nunca había tenido en los momentos de mayor terror. ¿Quién le mandaba a él sentir compasión de esa mujer? Si estaba colgada del techo...

Sus ojos se removían inquietos. Lo de Draco, en cambio, estaban inmóviles, incapaces de enfocar cualquier otra cosa. De repente, el Señor Tenebroso (el miedo en persona) llamó a los presentes al orden: habían que examinar y reirse de Charity Burbage. Ella enfocaba ahora a Severus Snape. Le gritaba, le suplicaba. Nada impidió que muriera, y que Nagini, la asquerosa serpiente, se la desayunara.

Draco sintió arcdas del terror. No podía más. No aguantaría más. Quería que el dolor cesase, y Merlin le castigue si pensaba mal, aunque tuviese que ser a manos de Harry Potter el Elegido. Necesitaba una liberación inmediata del horror. La risa del Señor Tenebroso aún resonaba en sus oídos.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	14. De nihilo nihilum

**Gui:**¡Hola! Aunque no haya tenido reviews, yo publico cuando toca, ¿vale? Os saco la lengua a todos.

14. Los siete Potter, 1era parte  
>¿palabras? No las he contado...<br>Personaje: Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer: **Esto del disclaimer es un coñazo, me voy a cambiar a Fictionpress...

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**De nihilo nihilum  
><em>de la nada, nada puede salir<em>  
><strong>

Ver cómo iban transformándose uno a uno los seis chicos en Harry Potter era bastante divertido. Por una vez no era ella la que cambiaba de físico. De todas formas, antes de ir a casa de los Dursley se había buscado un físico que pudiera camuflarla más en la noche. Remus encontraba que todo eso era una tontería: los mortífagos les perseguirían de todas formas, pero a Tonks le gustaba dejar las cosas claras.

Iban asignando plazas. Estaba bien saberlo, pero entre tanto Potter, cualquiera sabía. Claro que por eliminación...

-¡Solo quedamos tú y yo, Ron!-se abalanzó sobre el ultimo Potter con tazas incluidas.

-Si...

-Bien, ponte unas gafas o se te verá el plumero.

-¡Ay, sí! Gracias.

Cuando subieron a sus transportes los que quedaban, Ron y Tonks montados todos en escoba, salieron hacia el cielo.

Entonces, la horda de mortífagos se echó sobre ellos. Gracias a Merlin, se desubicaron y tuvieron que organizar. Pronto les seguían tres mortífagos. Ron lanzaba hechizos con una puntería discutible. Por suerte, un mortífago esquivando un hechizo se desequilibró de la escoba y cayó sobre otro. Pero cuando pensaban que estaba todo bien, se acercaron otro dos.

Tonks, bastante ocupada dirigiendo la escoba hacia casa de Tía Muriel, no se fijó al principio en quienes eran los nuevos perseguidores. Ron, cuando uno de los mortífagos se acercaba demasiado, le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor justo en la cabeza. Se le cayó la máscara y Tonks reconoció a Rodolphus Lestrange. Entonces supo que el mortífago que lanzaba rayos verdes era Bellatrix Lestrange, su adorada tía.

Justo cuando pensaba que estaría bien que hubiese un número limitado de veces en una hora de pronunciación de un Avada, Bellatrix tuvo que hacer una maniobra para evitar a un compañero aturdiso no por un hechizo sino porque Ron le había pegado con su jaula de Hedwig. Por suerte o por desgracia, ninguno se dio cuenta de que ese maltrato animal no lo haría el verdadero Harry.

Aún así, Tonks dudaba que Bellatrix dejase de perseguirles solo por descubrir que Ron no era Harry. Intentando evitarla, Tonks se desvió bastante del camino. Cuando sedio cuenta, le susurró a Ron que se agarrase y descendió en picado, en plan amago de Wronski, para despistar a Bellatrix y retomar la ruta sin que les viese. Aprovechó para transformarse en alguna cosa oscura y dificilmente distinguible.

Durante cinco minutos estuvieron libres del acoso de Bellatrix. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, sin embargo, apareció. Por suerte no acertó por estr lejoa y su hechizo demasiado temprano les reveló su posición. Tonks aceleró: la casa de Tía Marge estaba cerca. Ron le dio a Bellatrix en un pie, pero no hizo efecto alguno. Tres metros después, Bellatrix y su Avada quedaron atrás. Tonks gritó de alegría:

-¡Hemos llegado a la zona protegida! ¡Ron, lo hemos conseguido!

Tía Marge les abrió la puerta con cara triste: se les había escapado el trasladoe. Se quedaron cinco minutos para descansar y decidieron desaparecerse con la escoba incluida. Llegaron a la Madriguera sin más problemas aunque allí les esperaban otras noticias.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	15. Non omnis moriar

**Gui:**Muchas gracias a **Cookie** por no olvidarse de mi :)

15. Los siete Potter, 2nda parte  
>¿palabras? Tampoco las he contado...<br>Personaje: Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: **Admiro a Rowling y me encantaría ser como ella. COMO.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<strong>

**Non omins moriar  
><em>no moriré del todo<em>  
><strong>

Remus llevaba a George tras él. Lo bueno de la poción multijugos es que no conservaba el peso... Por lo tanto George y su apariencia de Harry pesaban menos que George. Le resultaba extraño pensar en eso mientras se elevaba. Vaya momento... Justo antes de despegar había mirado a Tonks con su Harry detrás, que en realidad era Ron. Estaba preocupado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Alguien moriría esa noche.

¡Y qué razón tenía! Por suerte no fue Tonks. Por mala suerte, fue Moody. Moody y su ojo y su Alerta Permanente, Moody y todo él. Odiaba la vida. Incluso cuando estaba enamorado, casado... Incluso cuando se suponía que debía ser feliz, tenían que ocurrir cosas horribles. La muerte le perseguía sin darle. James y Lily — fue un golpe demasiado rudo. Enuna noche, dos Merodeadores muertos, uno en la cárcel y el cuarto... El que siempre había necesitado amigos se había quedado sin ellos a la velocidad del rayo. Igual que habían llegado, se fueron.

Revivir fue estupendo. La muerte de su alma había dolido tanto... ¡Sirius no les había traicionado! Peter sí. El golpe se lo había llevado antes, ya le daba igual. Y ahora que Sirius había muerto se quedaba Remus solo a cuidar de Harry. Ahora que lo piensa, ni siquiera sabe cuidar de Harry. Mira a George...

Todo había ido bien. Los mortífagos que les perseguían no eran muy buenos. Yluego apareció Snape. Remus creía que había conseguido llevarse bien con él durante un tiempo. Supone que el rencor podía con ese chico que ahora es más mayor. Supone que en cuanto le reconoció, Snape siguió a Remus.

Por suerte, la maldición solo rozó a George. Se habría muerto en vez de perder la oreja. Remus estaba ocupado apuntando a otro mortífago con rayos verdes más mortales aunque menos nocivos. Lo que Remus no sabe es que Snape no quería matar a nadie. Que confiaba en Remus. Que, en resumen, el hecho de que no utilizase un Avada era muy significativo. Pero Remus no lo pensó — nadie lo pensó. Al final Dumbledore tenía razón. El poder del amor es muy fuerte, aunque nocivo para los que lo sufren. La pasión es dolor y Snape podría haberse quedado en su esquina a llorar. Sin embargo se subió a la escoba y apuntó lejos. Remus esquivó un hechizo y otro. El tercero le hizo perder la oreja a George.

Mucho más tarde, en una sesión de PotterVigilancia George le aseguró que perder la oreja es mejor que perder la vida. Que gracias. Que tenemos que vivir con ello. Que así nos reconoces, Remus, al final todo tiene beneficio y a mi no me duele...

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	16. Timeo Danaos et dona ferentis

**Gui:** He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Tengo prisita así que no me enrrollo: GRACIAS A **HallowDraconis y Cookie** POR SUS REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer:** NO SOY JO.

16. Ataque en la boda.  
>546 palabras<br>Personaje: Molly Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<br>**

**Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes**  
><em><strong>temo a los griegos, aún cuando traigan regalos<strong>_

Su hijo mayor se casaba. Daba igual que fuese con la francesita cursi, a la que no le gustaba Celestina Warbeck, de hecho. Daba igual que fuese en mitad de una guerra. Daba igual que al día siguiente todo fuese a ser terriblemente horroroso (no se le ocurrían más adjetivos horribles). Lo único que importaba, en el preciso momento en el que el cura los casó, era la boda. ¡Bill se ha casado! Molly lloraba, Arthur también, aunque lo disimulaba más. Todo era tan bonito.

La carpa era maravillosa, pero lo increíble fue que después de la cena, todo eso se arreglase para fundir oro en una pista de baile. Baile que inauguraron los novios. Molly seguía llorando de la emoción. La boda, los invitados, la deliciosa cena, el baile... Ella esperaba por bailar pronto con su hijo. ¡Ay!, Bill, tan guapo con su traje aunque tuviese el pelo tan largo y las cicatrices tan feas del asqueroso hombre lobo. ¡Qué bonito era todo!

Pero entonces, entonces los mortífagos, esos asquerosos brujos a los que nadie había invitado, decidieron tomar el ministerio. Todo había que decirlo: tenían que agradecer a Kingsley su patronus. Sin él, ya serían pasto de esos brujos. Molly se empezó a preocupar por Bill y Fleur, por Harry, Ron y Hermione (que habían conseguido desaparecer, maldita sea y ella estaba tan preocupada), por Arthur, por todos...

Pronto se desaparecieron la mayoría de los invitados y Arthur tuvo la buena mente de hacer desaparecer una buena cantidad de mesas y encoger la carpa.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que Molly estaba sorprendida. Quedaba Tía Muriel, obviamente, y había algún que otro mago cercano a la familia que no se había desaparecido para no tener que inventarse luego un sitio en el que podría haber estado. Los Delacour también estaban allí. Todos los demás habían desaparecido por arte de magia, y nunca mejor dicho. Quedaba aún el grupo de música que seguía tocando por inteligencia. Bill cogió a su madre y la llevo a bailar para tranquilizarla. Arthur siguió el ejemplo y sacó a bailar a la señora Delacour. Fleur bailaba con su padre, Gabrielle con un señor que ella no conocía y tía Muriel se quejaba en una silla.

Para cuando aparecieron los mortífagos, todo era caótico pero parecía una boda desmadrada. Los mortífagos les arrestaron a todos, hicieron preguntas sobre el hijo que faltaba (Molly acompañó a uno de ellos a ver al ghoul del cuarto de Ron que por suerte había bajado ya), arrasaron con la comida, se sirvieron, dijeron que Ginny tenía la obligación de ir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y que el resto tenía la obligación de ir a trabajar. Luego se fueron, no sin dejar a uno de ellos. Arthur mandó un patronus a Harry, Ron y Hermione para que no se preocupasen. Aunque Molly manifestó miedo por que contestasen, Arthur había pensado en absolutamente todo.

El regalo de bodas que les hizo el lado oscuro no era muy agradable. El mortífago que se había quedado ahí les vigilaba. Tenía la órden de quedarse a vigilar un día entero y esperar instrucciones. Arthur y Molly sabían que les vigilarían: Ron era demasiado amigo de Harry como para que no lo hiciesen. Ya solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, creo que soy incapaz de hacer los capis largos...<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	17. Cui bono?

**Gui:**Actualizando tarde por diez minutillos. Glubs, ya pasaron las 00:00. Gracias por los revoews a las dos de siempre. ;) se os adora.

**Disclaimer:** Yo soy Gui. Ge, u, i. No, jota no. Ge..

17. El registro de hijos de muggles  
>x palabras<br>Personaje: OC= Gabriel Watson

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<br>**

**Cui bono?**  
><em><strong>¿a quien beneficia?<strong>_

Un poco más a la derecha hay una chica temblando. Sería demasiado ingenuo preguntarse por qué: por la misma razón que los demás. Nos han arrancado las varitas de las manos y nos han arrastrado hasta aquí restregándonos contra el barro de la calle, flanqueados por dementores. De repente, hemos vuelto a la caza de brujas pero al revés: ahora los brujos cazan brujos por ser hijos de muggles. Por suerte, no los juzgan así a todos. Por suerte, no han encontrado el pergamino de la pluma mágica. Por suerte, los niños hijos de muggles que son magos no serán juzgados, claro. Ellos no tienen varita. Pero lo nuestro es otra cosa. Tenemos una "varita robada a un mago". No se dan cuenta de la idiotez que supone eso. La mayoria nos las ha vendido Ollivander a nosotros. Si nos acusan de robárselas a magos de verdad — en el hipotético caso en rl que fuésemos magos de mentira — es que los infravaloran. Si hay tantos magos tan tontos como para dejarse robar por muggles...

Pero ahora, el frío mata el ingenio. A mi alrededor, hermanos con padres muggles, niños solos, adultos casados... Se aguantan las manos, se miran a los ojos... Y a mi izquierda está Kate. Kate que está tan perdida como lo estoy yo. Kate, el bote salvavidas. Kate, Kitty, Kit. Antes lloraba. Ahora simplemente se calla. Sé que está pensando en lo mismo que yo: tenemos los mismos recuerdos horribles, los hemos presenciado y recordado demasiado a menudo. Los dementores no hacen más que incrementarlos. Tienen que ver con padres muertos y mortífagos sangrientos. No es fácil cuando Harry Potter aun no ha derrotado a Voldemort. Hasta los ocho años pululaba por ahí. Y porque estaban Frank Longbottom y Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody, que nos sacaron de la casa vivos en mitad de un ataque mortífago. Niños muggles que están en la lista de la pluma mágica salvados.

Creo, espero, supongo que nos dejarán entrar a la vez. Y lo hacen. Nos llaman a los dos a la vez. Y cuatro dementores se acercan. Pero imposible. Malditos sangre limpia.

Dolores Umbridge — jefa de Dan, colega inseparable, aunque no tanto — preside. Nos mira y nos pregunta que si somos Gabriel y Katherine Watson, nacidos en Londres los 20 y 21 de diciembre de 1972, respectivamente. Elemental, querida Umbridge. Lo somos. Luego nos pregunta que si nuestras varitas son las que tiene en la mano. Lo son, no hay más que ver el rayajo de la mía y las pintadas de la de Kate. Solo nosotros somos capaces de maltratar una varita y que funcione mejor que antes. Es que el marrón madera es demasiado monótono.

Entonces viene la pregunta trampa: ¿a quién le han robado estas varitas, señor y señorita Watson?

-Si se las hemos robado a un par de magos, los pobres debían de ser muy tontos. No hicieron funcionar el hechizo repelente de sangres sucias.

-¡Gabe!-se asusta Kate. Ella no sabe que lo he estado tramando. No tengo solución, nos van a enviar a Azkaban o algo así, de todas formas. ¿Qué más da intentar rebelarse y ser irónico? No nos pueden hacer más cosas.

-No se le permite ser insolente, señor Watson.

Y bla, bla, bla. Decido soltarles que las varitas no hacen magia por si solas y que si no somos magos, ya nos dirán ellos cómo hemos conseguido aprobar siete EXTASIS cada uno (aunque no sean los mismos). Umbridge está más roja que un tomate. Kate está pálida, y me mira a la cara. Para de una vez, dice. Los dementores..

Entonces paro. A lo mejor me castigan matándome o dándome el beso del dementor. Y Kate sola, ¿qué haría? -Disculpe mi arrogancia, señora. Nos puede seguir interrogando que diremos lo mismo que los anteriores o los siguientes. Nuestros padres eran muggles, y nosotros hemos ido a Hogwarts.

Así que Umbridge que ha visto que yo me he postrado ante ella, sonríe complacida y nos suelta sin varita y sin magia y sin barrotes ni dementores. Un mago nos acompaña al Londres muggle y ahí nos deja.

Kate llora y yo le sonrío amargamente. Quizás sea más fácil así. Yo cedo ante Umbridge y no hago el gallito, ella me deja en libertad sin magia, Kate y yo nos ponemos un restaurante en el Londres muggle y vamos de incógnito al Caldero Chorreante a enterarnos de las noticias. Quizás dejando la testarudez de lado seamos más felices...

* * *

><p>Emulando a Hiro: ¡YATÁ!<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	18. Sol lucet omnibus

**Disclaimer:**Si tuviese tanto dinero como Jo COMPRARÍA TIEMPO!

18. Clase de Artes Oscuras  
>Personaje: Colin Creevey<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<br>**

**Sol lucet omnibus**  
><em><strong>el sol luce para todos<strong>_

Por alguna razón que nadie llega a entender, el mundo se ha dado la vuelta. Hay muchas expliaciones, la guerra, Voldemort, el nuevo ministro... Pero los niños no entienden de eso. Saben escribirlo, saben pronunciarlo, pero no llegan a entenderlo. Nadie ha sabido explicarlo — nadie ha querido hacerlo.

No suelen enseñarte a enfrentarte a los adultos porque podrias conseguirlo. Por eso mismo no explican nada que tenga que ver con Voldemort. Dicen: ¡haz! Y los niños hacen. Los mayores (como Ginny, como Luna, como Neville, Seamus, Hannah, Ernie, Justin, como él mismo) comprenden algo más. Saben que Harry Potter y que Voldemort. Saben que Artes Oscuras, saben que muerte, dolor, manipulación y muerte. Y muerte. Por eso se revelan. Porque no quieren saber usar una maldición imperdonable (¿y si de repente les gusta?)... Y por eso les castigan. Lo harían con cualquiera.

Lo peor son los niños pequeños. Colin ve a Dennis (a su hermano) con la varita en una mano que tiembla tanto como su cuerpo aquel primer 1 de septiembre, cuando se cayó al lago. Lo peor es que Carrow sabe de su parentesco. Y disfruta con ello: -Tú ocúpate de este-le doce al niño. Y Dennis — el niño feliz y contento que reía porque había conocido al calamar gigante — se acerca a Colin — el chico de las fotos — con la varita en alto. El segundo está atado y le mira. El primero está llorando. Colin le sonríe, le da ánimos. Colin es listo. Le dice: tú lo tienes que hacer el que mejor. Piensa en aquél día que te tiré al río con el helado y que te refrescaste la ropa y el helado se cayó. ¿Te acuerdas? Siempre te enfadabas conmigo cuando te lo recordaba. Pues acuérdate de eso, ¿vale?

Cuando el Carrow lanza la órden, Dennis le dice a Colin que le quiere mucho, que es su mejor hermano. Y Colin le dice que el mejor hermano del mundo es Dennis. Luego, Dennis susurra Crucio sin creérselo del todo. Como Colin ve a Amycus acercarse, empieza a retorcerse de dolor sin sentir nada. Lo que ha hecho Dennis le ha hecho sentir un pinchazo en el dedo meñique. Se ve que no las siente del todo. Amycus se da por satisfecho.

Como se va, Dennis, asustado, se acerca a Colin: ¿estás bien? Perfectamente, lo he finjido todo. No te preocupes, Den. No volverá a pasar.

Es cierto, no volverá a pasar. Colin se colará en la batalla de Hogwarts por esa valentía que ha decidido demostrar. Y la valentía le llevará a más desastres...

* * *

><p>REEEEEEVIEWS pliiiis<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	19. Alea iacta est

**Gui:**Holaaaaa! Gracias por los reviews, **Cookie y Hallow**. Me piro xD, estoy muy enganchada a una super comunidad con juego de rol muahaha...

**Disclaimer:**De momento no soy Jo, pero he hablado de FanFiction en la radio...

19. Robo de la espada de Gryffindor  
>Personaje: Neville Longbottom<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<br>**

**Alea iacta est**  
><em><strong>la suerte está echada<strong>_

Ya se encontraban de nuevo planeando distracciones para introducirse en el despacho de algún tipo de autoridad no deseada. Se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. Lo bueno de todo eso era que ya tenían práctica. Hacían falta bombas fétidas, algún tipo de catástrofe made in Sortilegios Weasley (como Lord Kakadura, que le habían puesto a Snape en la bebida en un descuido) y tener a Peeves de tu lado. Alecto Carrow estaba dando clase y Dennis Creevey era el encargado de "armar jaleo" con bombas fétidas. No podían pillarle, toda la clase estaba de su lado (es lo bueno de tener Estudios Muggles con Ravenclaw en vez de Slytherin).

Luna había hablado con la Dama Gris que había hablado con el Barón Sanguinario que había hablado con Peeves (o eso había dicho ella. En realidad había hablado directamente con Peeves) que había accedido a armar jaleo entreteniendo a Amycus tengo-una-hora-libre Carrow. Y no vamos a relatar la experiencia de Snape en el baño.

Neville, Ginny y Colin (escaqueados con permiso de las clases respectivas de McGonagall y Flitwick) se iban a meter en el despacho del director (un poco más difícil de lo que fue meterse en el de Umbridge hace dos años) y robar la Espada de Gryffindor. Ese era el plan.

El caso es que al principio (o por lo menos eso piensa Neville) estaba salienso muy bien. Es verdad que se atascaron un poco ante la gárgola, pero McGonagall estaba de su parte y claro, les había dicho la contraseña (era obligatorio que la supiese. Si no, Snape no se la habría dado).

Pero después de buscar largo rato por todo el despacho, no la encontraron. Dumbledore se hizo el dormido y todo. ¿Os lo creéis? Porque a mi me indigna. Total, que estaban ellos buscando la espada cuando apareció Snape. Entonces, claro, todo se fue al garete. Le sentó bastante mal al pobre hombre que fisgoneasen en sus asuntos. Castigos para todos. Fue el último castigo de Neville. Ya lo dejó bien claro Alecto Carrow cuando Snape la paró antes de que lo matase por completo. Neville se buscó la vida, o buscó una puerta en el séptimo piso, en frente de los trolls bailarines. La Sala de los Menesteres era ahora su sitio. Y para la espada de Gryffindor, mejor sin pensarlo. Harry se las arreglaría con otra cosa...

* * *

><p>REEEEEEVIEWS porfii<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	20. Beatus Ille

**Gui:**¡Hola a todos por muy jueves de madrugada que sea! Tengo un problema con el contestador de reviews y no he podido contestar a la maravillosa **HallowDraconis** (estoy de acuerdo, para mi Neville es Matthew Lewis ;) y es que es taaaan... Genial xD sobre los Carrow no hay mas pero gracias) y a la segundamente maravillosa **StrawberryBlack** (que aww gracias a mi tambien me encanta esa parte y bienvenida a la lectura de este -hermoso- fic jeje)

**Disclaimer:**Jo mola y lo demás son tonterías...

20. Secuestros (ya quedan tan poquitos!)  
>Personaje: Luna Lovegood<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<br>**

**Beatus Ille**  
><em><strong>dichoso aquel<strong>_

De repente, el tren empezó a frenar. Sin embargo, el típico paisaje de campiña de principios del viaje de vuelta seguía apareciendo por la ventana. Era realmente curioso, no había estación ni nada que se le pareciese. ¿Por qué se habría parado el tren?

La razón no tardó en aparecer. Primero sólo se oyó su voz: ¿Luna Lovegood? ¡¿Luna Lovegood? Ese nombre estaba demasiado claro como para no oírlo pero su fama de lunática le iba a valer ahora, y como no era Gryffindor ni valiente, se hizo la sueca. Los mortífagos (porque las túnicas negras y las caras de matones son lo que los distingue del resto de magos) llegaron a su compartimiento y ahí no podía negar que no veía las caras giradas hacia ella. Alzó la mirada y sonrió:

-¿Qué ocurre?

No sirvió de nada. Acabó en la mazmorra de la Mansión Malfoy de todas formas. No tuvieron que forzarla demasiado. Era lista, sabía que era mejor no armar jaleo. Se la llevaron, sí, pero a parte de la poca comida "no estuvo tan mal". Que en boca de Luna significa que sirvió y para mucho. Para que Ollivander (que la saludó triste acordándose de su varita pero a veces la confundía con otros) no se volviera loco, esencialmente. Para apoyar a Dean, Harry, Ron y el duende Griphook cuando aparecieron. Puede que su padre lo pasara mal. Que intentase vender a sus amigos... Pero nada tiene sólo ventajas o sólo inconvenientes. Dichoso el que consiguiese tener algo sin inconvenientes.

La oscura mazmorra le daba a veces claustrofibia pero Luna agarraba con ambas manos todo el coraje que encontraba para enfrentarse a sus miedos y ser buena, ayudar, sonreír y buscar torposoplos. Todo por hacer el mundo más feliz.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	21. Tempus fugit

**Gui:**¡Hola! Me he vuelto a pasar de día por minutos. Miles de gracias a **HallowDraconis y Cookie** (ahora te contesto) por sus maravillosos reviews. Os adoro.

**Aviso:**Esto es muy demasiado triste :(

**Disclaimer:**En Londres todavía es domingo xD

21. Batalla de Hogwarts I  
>Personaje: Nymphadora Tonks<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<br>**

**Tempus fugit**  
><em><strong>el tiempo pasa<strong>_

Al salir de la casa, se atardó en el umbral. Un sentimiento de necesidad se había apoderado de ella. Volvió a entrar, aunque eso retrasase la partida. Fue hasta la cuna de Teddy y le dio un beso. Un beso en la frente y uno em cada mejilla. El bebé dormía plácidamente.

-Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo-susurró.

Cuando volvió a salir por la puerte abrazó a su madre, besó a Remus y le dio la mano. Juntos, se desaparecieron. Medio segundo después, estaban en Cabeza de Puerco. Aberforth les señaló las escaleras como si estuviese hastiado de ver desfilar a gente por su pub. Arriba, el pasadizo se veía sin buscar.

Todo se aceleró de repente. Tonks intentaba respirar con calma pero era incapaz. «Todo saldrá bien». Ni ella misma se lo creía. Salió con los demás a proteger el castillo. Mientras desalojaban a los alumnos por Cabeza de Puerco, Tonks y Remus ayudaron con la defensa del castillo. Luego, supervisaron que saliesen todos los niños... Por desgracia se dejaron alguno.

Esperaban con miedo a algo. Los rayos que intentaban atravesar la nueva protección mágicadaban miedo. Apretó la mano de Remus y por Merlin, que todo saliese bien. Quería tener la certeza de volver a ver a Teddy en un mundo mejor: un mundo en el que no habrían matado a su padre, un mundo sin guerras. Cerró los ojos y lo visualizó. Con los ánimos renovados y una sonrisa hacia Remus se sitió segura. Supo que esto acabaría por fin y acabaría hoy.

Los mortífagos no tardaron mucho en aparecer, desapareciéndose o corriendo, con las varitas en alto y cara de matar. Tonks lanzaba rayos rojos por tpdos lados pero no pudo más que devolverles los verdes, cuando más tarde todo se intensificó. Batallas a muerte. Batallas que te marcan la vida.

Rayos, colores, hechizos, tropiezos. Quería gritar del miedo, a cada golpe pnsaba que era alcanzada por un rayo verde. Cada vez que oía un grito pensaba que era Remus muriendo. Todo el estres sin embargo se convertía en adrenalina y conseguía precisar cada golpe. En un punto, todo iba mejor y se quitó de encima a unos cuantos. Se relajaba.

Mala señal. Pronto aparecieron más y más y dejó de pensar en Remus y en Teddy. Necesitaba su concentracion en ese preciso instante. Kingsley se acercó a atyudarla y ella no pudo más que pensar en Ojoloco. Los gigantes aparecieron en ese punto. Su mente tenía que dividirse entre el arriba, las espaldas y el frente, además de lanzar hechizos. Por suerte "Desmaius" y "Avada Kedavra" no son hechizos muy complicados. No hay que hacer fiorituras — qué irónico.

Volvió a despejarse su alrededor, y estaba contenta. Encontraría a Remus. Esto se estaba acabando, y bien. Iba a conseg...

* * *

><p>¡Lo advertí! Es muy triste T-T<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	22. Qui amat periculum in illo peribit

**Gui:**¡Hola! Siento haberme pasado cuatro días... :( mañana el último Miles de gracias por el review a**HallowDraconis**...

**Disclaimer:**Ai am not Roulin

21. Batalla de Hogwarts II  
>Personaje: Lord Voldemort<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<br>**

**Qui amat periculum in illo peribit**  
><em><strong>quien ama el peligro en él perecerá<strong>_

-Tom-dice y repite el niño-que-le-tocó-las-narices-cuando-tenía.

Lord Voldemort es mucho más que un nombre. Es la magia llevada al límite. Es el terror en todas las bocas. Es el dolor de un cruciatus. Es el control sobre todas las cosas. Es la luz verde de un Avada Kedavra.

Lord Voldemort no es Tom. Lord Voldemort es un Lord. Es el vuelo de la muerte hasta tu cuerpo. Lord Voldemort es un tabú. Tom murió a la vez que su padre. Tom murió cuando se le partió el alma. Antes de ser, Tom ya había muerto. No era más que una ilusión de su madre. No era más que una idea. Tom era un nombre para disimular. Ya no existe.

Y a pesar de todo, el niño-que-tendría-que-haber-muerto le seguía llamando Tom. Lord Voldemort ni siquiera le escucha. Solo atina a oír "Tom, Tom, Tom, tom, to-tom, to-tom, to-tom, to-tom, to-tom..." como un corazón que empieza a latir demasiado rápido. Un corazón partido en mil pedazos que se da cuenta que no va a vivir.

Y Voldemort, Tom, su corazón, tienen un buen instinto: van a morir. Harry Potter es un alma noble que no mata a nadie. Así que Voldemort, no te asustes si tu propio hechizo te mata: el guionista no va contigo. Tú vas a morir. Todo será cosa de magias desconocidas para que Popotty tenga su victoria limpia sin alma rota. Tú has muerto.

Ya nada existe.

* * *

><p>Siento de nuevo haber tardado. Esta es la penúltima...<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	23. Mors certa, hora incerta

**Gui:**Soy un pequeño desastre. Mira que hoy es jueves y no domingo.. Pero es que como era el último, no sabía como abordarlo. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review en esta maravillosa historieta ^* jeje, os adoro. Muchas gracias a **Cookie** por hacer el reto conmigo. Si nunca os habéis pasado, id: se llama **Pain Paradise** y mola tanto o mas que este.

**Disclaimer:**Concluyo alegremente que nada de esto es mío. Ni siquiera los títulos.

21. Batalla de Hogwarts III  
>Personaje: Draco Malfoy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nunquam<br>**

**Mors certa, hora incerta**  
><em><strong>la muerte es cierta, su hora incierta<strong>_

Nunca pensó que llegaría el final de aquel horror. Cuando el Señor Oscuro habló en su mente, pensó que habían "ganado". Que solo quedaba matar al imbécil de Potter y que podrían salir de tal carnicería. Y así fue: todo estaba calmado. En el castillo, todo el mundo llevaba heridos y miertos al Gran Comedor. Entre Draco y Goyle fueron a buscar la gran bufanda y la túnica de Crabbe y, con el nombre escrito encima, lo dejaron entre los cadáveres de un alumno de Ravenclaw y de un miembro de la Orden del Fenix. También había mortífagos, aunque estaban apartados. Ellos iban escondidos, sin mirar, sin dejarse ver.

Entre las filas de miertos pasaban McGonagall y Flitwick llorando, apuntando los nombres de los caídos en un pergamino. Entre todos, los llevaron gracias a la magia al jardín, del lado izquierdo, casi trasero, del castillo. Había un hombre lleno de sangre que empezó a rezar una oración por todos. Entre los magos, cavaron un gran agujero y uno a uno, fueron tapando a los muertos y contruyendo cruces encima, con los nombre gravados en ellas. Gracias a que eran muchos, acabaron a tiempo de echarse a llorar y oir llegar al séquito de mortífagos del bosque. Alcanzaron la entrada antes de que el señor oscuro llegase. Pero entonces, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido... Así, Potter se levantó y acabaron todos en el Gran Comedor. Y Potter gritaba Tom y el Señor Oscuro lanzaba rayos. Y Bellatrix y Molly Weasley se gritaban las dos. Todas las peleas cesaron. Solo existían esas dos. Finalmente, acabaron de pie en el Gran Comedor, ya vaciado de muertos, frente a dos nuevos cadáveres.

Entonces, Draco consiguió respirar de nuevo. Parecía que el mundo era de otro color.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
